<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn on the Stars by foggys_cupcake_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816398">Turn on the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl'>foggys_cupcake_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Batman (Movie 2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Like all the feels, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Edward Nygma, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, Self-Esteem Issues, Tender Sex, Trans Edward Nygma, Virgin Oswald Cobblepot, all the Soft Feels for my precious bbys, can I say that if it's a sequel?, the sexy stuff is mostly implied bc I wanted more feels, they are protective of each other and it is sweet, whatever my fic my rules lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting Edward Ngyma at a college formal, Oswald finds himself in the other boy's dorm room...and on the verge of hitting a milestone he didn't think he would.</p><p>(Or, that cute fluffy one where Edward seduces virgin!Oswald and Feels happen. Sequel to "Pretty People.")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turn on the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't seem to help but write First Time Fics y'all I'm sorry not sorry ;) &lt;3</p><p>This is a direct (and I mean like five minutes later direct) sequel to "Pretty People," which means trans!Edward and virgin!Oswald. Aaaaand as that is the case, there's some not-graphic but very matter-of-fact talk about some Sensitive Stuff.</p><p>There's a couple of mentions of gender affirming surgery (i.e. Ed mentions saving up for top surgery) and using things like binders, etc to affirm gender, also one mention of using a strap-on in bed. Again it's mostly conversation, there's nothing graphic (I didn't feel like writing messy smut for these two just now....buuut in the future... 😉) but it is there, so just be aware ^_^</p><p>Also, same warning as with Pretty People, there's some self-esteem issues and negative self-talk re: body image, and connecting body image to self-worth. Edward does shut that shit down pretty quick, but the leadup could still be triggering, so. Proceed with caution. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rule number one,” Edward says as he straddles a very stunned and willing Oswald, “I wanna be on top, regardless of who fucks who.”</p><p>Oswald makes a noncommittal squeaking noise, a little startled at the sight of a very pretty faerie-boy sitting on top of him unbuttoning his shirt. Already both their jackets and ties have been discarded, and the image of Edward’s slim, sure fingers undoing his buttons and revealing patch after patch of tender-looking pale skin is…distracting.</p><p>“Rule number two…if you have any questions about the equipment I’ve got, well, ask now, because nothing is less sexy to me than giving The Talk while I’m trying to get off,” Edward says as he casually tosses his dress shirt aside. The strapless binder underneath is white to match. “Yeah, I know,” he says with a sheepish little smile when he sees where Oswald is looking. “Still saving up for surgery...not that they’ll have much to take out.”</p><p>Oswald blushes a little at what he’s implying, but he does understand…Edward is so tall and model-slim it’s hard to imagine he’s got even an ounce of fatty tissue anywhere, even where one would typically have said fatty tissue. Suddenly he feels like a blob in comparison, and when Edward reaches for the back of his binder Oswald blurts out, “Stop. Wait. I—” His mouth goes dry. He’s not sure how to say what he needs to say.</p><p>Edward obligingly pauses and leans over him, concern in his eyes. “You okay?” Concern merges into anxiety, and he draws back, just a little. “You’ve never been with a trans guy before, have you,” he guesses, sounding almost...resigned.</p><p>Oh, doesn’t Oswald know <em>that</em> feeling, the thought of bracing oneself for a rejection that hasn’t happened yet, but is as good as a sure thing. He hates himself for causing the first (and only) person to ever like him that pain, even if right now it’s a ghost-pain, sense-memory, the feeling of one too many <em>you just aren’t my type</em>-s.</p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut and wishes for the bed to open up and swallow him, smother him with feathers and cotton, put him out of his misery. “I’ve never been with…anyone…before,” he finally gets out.</p><p>“Oh. Oh, <em> fuck, </em> I’m sorry…” The minimal pressure on top of Oswald vanishes and for a moment he nearly implodes because he thinks <em> oh god it’s over, </em> and then is surprised when instead a long-limbed body wraps itself around him, Edward’s head tucked neatly under his chin. “I’m sorry,” he repeats contritely. “And here I’m literally sitting on you and trying to be all seductive and shit…I should’ve started off slower, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Okay, three <em> sorrys </em> are enough,” Oswald cuts him off, laughing out of sheer relief. “No, it’s okay. I, uh…I wasn’t exactly up-front with the information, so…”</p><p>He trails off. Edward continues to snuggle him like a puppy, one hand tracing absently up and down his chest. Finally after a good few minutes of silence Edward quietly offers, “I really will, um…well, answer any questions. If that’s still something you’re interested in, I mean…if you still want to, you know. We can…I’m sure you’re wondering <em>how</em> I could fuck you, but—”</p><p>“Believe it or not, I know about, um. Surgeries. And strap-ons,” Oswald cuts him off. “I mean yeah, I’m a virgin, but I...know some stuff.”</p><p>“Well, yeah. Um...it would definitely be the second one.” Edward doesn’t sound quite so confident now. “Unless you’d rather top me. Which is fine. I like it either way.” He perks up a little as he adds, “No, you know what? We should totally do it both ways, actually, so you can find out what <em> you </em> like.”</p><p>Oswald reaches up and strokes the back of his hair, smiling to himself as Edward sighs contentedly and nuzzles into his chest. “I’d like that, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The next time Oswald panic-stops everything is when Edward’s hands slide up under his shirt and he realizes, with aching clarity, just how <em> huge </em> he is next to his tiny lover. “Wait, don’t,” he blurts out.</p><p>Edward immediately withdraws his hands. “Don’t like to be touched?” he asks sympathetically.</p><p>Truth is, Oswald doesn’t <em> know </em> if he likes being touched; very few people ever bother to touch him. “Um. I’m not…like you.”</p><p>“No you’re not, you’re like you,” Edward says patiently. “Are we done saying obvious things now, or...?”</p><p>“No, I mean—” Oswald fights the temptation to cover his face with his hands. “You’re…flat.” He gestures to Edward’s small chest and practically concave stomach. “I am…really not. There’s…hair, and scars, and—”</p><p>“And I kind of expected that,” Edward gently cuts him off. “You don’t have to take off anything you don’t want. But I won’t be turned off if you take off your clothes. I promise.”</p><p>“You can’t actually <em> make </em> that promise,” Oswald insists.</p><p>“Okay, look, I wasn’t going to say this but—when there’s an elephant in the room, introduce the motherfucker, right? You’re fat. You have a giant squishy belly and yeah, you probably have stretch marks and a shitload of hair and fuck-all knows what else under that shirt. Guess what? <em> I don’t care.” </em> Edward pins him to the bed with a fierce stare as he goes on, “You know when I fell for you, Ozzie? It was when we were talking about that fucking awful <em> Bluebeard </em> story in class, and the dumbass T.A. was going on about how the moral of the story was to not fuck with other people’s business, and you said, ‘No, the moral of the story is that Charles Perrault was a sexist jackass.’ I whipped around to see who said it and you—you just had this <em> look </em> on your face like, you were so disgusted even though we were talking about a fictional woman who existed hundreds of years ago, and I just—I couldn’t help but imagine how fierce you’d get if someone was talking like that about me. And it’s stupid. I didn’t know you. Hell, I still really don’t—you could be a real asshole, but let’s just say I wouldn’t be in bed with you right now if I thought you were.”</p><p>For a moment Oswald stills, struck dumb by the intensity with which Edward is looking at him. A moment later he swallows hard and finds his voice: “But you could still do better.”</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Bruce Wayne asked you out <em> five times </em> before you got to me—”</p><p>“And I turned him down every fucking time, because he is a stupid fuckboy with a silver spoon so far down his throat he should be charging the whole cutlery set for a blowjob. Honestly, Oswald Cobblepot, for someone so smart you can be <em> such a goddamn moron </em> sometimes.”</p><p>For a moment Oswald is knocked flat, again, and has to scramble to get his brain back online; Edward is just…unfairly fucking beautiful like this, with his shaggy blond hair falling into those light hazel-green eyes, long lashes flickering with the intensity of his gaze, that beautiful rose-petal mouth formed into something that on anyone else would be a pout. When he can speak again, all Oswald can say is, “You have a really filthy mouth, you know that?”</p><p>Edward’s eyes sparkle as he teasingly says, “Betcha won’t complain about that when I’m using it to suck you off.”</p><p>Well. He <em> really </em> shorts out at that, and by the time Oswald recovers enough to think he might be able to use the power of speech again, Edward is well on the way to doing just what he said he would, and…well. Words really aren’t required at that point.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>In order for certain activities to occur, pants do in fact need to be removed, and when he thinks about how stupid he’s going to look just in his dress shirt, Oswald consents to have that taken off as well.</p><p>He’s terrified for about five seconds, and then Edward curls up in his arms like a kitten and presses his face into his chest. “Ohhh, you’re so <em> soft,” </em> he sighs, in a tone of voice absolutely unmistakable as anything other than a compliment, and something deep and painfully tight inside Oswald relaxes as he realizes this is <em> real </em> and this beautiful boy in his arms <em> truly wants him. </em></p><p>He suddenly feels protective. The bulk of which he’s been so ashamed feels like an asset, because it means that when he rolls Edward onto his back and kisses him all deep and slow and filthy, he completely covers that thin, soft little body with his own, and anything that wants to get to Edward will have to come through him. And Oswald <em> likes </em> that.</p><p>Edward lets out tiny, breathy noises of pleasure as Oswald, in a new and intoxicating burst of confidence, maps out the contours of his body with kisses and gentle touches. “You’re so goddamn beautiful,” he whispers into the crook of that slim, sensitive neck.</p><p>Edward quivers a little under his touch, and his throat sounds wet when he whispers back, “You too. Please, <em> please </em> believe me—I mean that.”</p><p>Oswald lies on his side and clasps Edward close to his chest, smiling when those thin arms wrap around his waist. “Teach me,” he says softly. “I want to know how to make love to you.”</p><p>It’s the corniest thing that he’s ever said, but when Edward looks at him through eyes that glitter like the green suit he wore to the formal, he has a feeling there’s a lot more cheese where that came from.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of another’s skin under his hands is indescribable. Edward is sweeter than he expected, more of a gentle lover than his playful pouncing and sassy descriptions of <em> the rules </em> would indicate. He gives as good as he gets when the situation demands it, but is equally content to allow himself to be loved in the moments when it counts.</p><p>Oswald has never had anything like this before, never knew how it felt to be touched and allowed to touch in return. A couple of half-hearted blowjobs from girls who were after his family money, who couldn’t even be assed to kiss him before they pulled down his pants—he’s sure they were pretending he was someone else the whole time—do not compare to the overwhelming emotion of getting intimate with Edward Nygma.</p><p>When it’s over Oswald lets Edward snuggle up to him again, wrapped in the sheets like one of those Kiera Knightly-type girls in a PG-13 rom-com. The <em> morning after, </em> as it were. Except it’s only 1 AM and Edward is not a rom-com character, he is <em> real. </em> He is the man Oswald is now sure he loves.</p><p>Is it too soon to say that? Fuck it, he doesn’t care. Should he, as a 21-year-old college boy, perhaps be a little more focused on the <em> I got laid </em> elements of the evening and less on the <em> I may have just found my soulmate </em> part of it? Maybe, but this is the first time in his life he’s ever felt wanted, so fucking God forbid, but he’s <em> having some feelings </em> right now.</p><p>“I think I love you,” he says carefully, rolling over the words in his mouth to see if he likes the taste and finding he does.</p><p>Edward hums sleepily into his chest. “If that’s the case,” he says, “then I’ll thank you not to leave me.”</p><p>“Not gonna happen.” Oswald wraps both arms around Edward’s slim, sheet-wrapped form and cradles him like the precious, irreplaceable being he is. “They’ll have to pry you out of my cold dead hands. Hell, I’d come back to life just to fuck up anyone trying to take you away.”</p><p>Edward is quiet for a moment, and Oswald feels a brief flash of panic for going too far. Then Edward sighs dreamily and says, “That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.”</p><p>If Oswald has tears in his eyes right now, well…fuck it, it’s dark, and there’s only one person in here who could see it and he doesn’t mind if they do, not one bit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>